


at the same time

by labeledbones



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labeledbones/pseuds/labeledbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Blaine's on the couch, on his side, and Sam's on the floor, on his side. They're spooning without touching, really. Blaine doesn't let himself think about it though. His parents are right upstairs, Kurt's right over in New York, Sam is not attracted to boys. <i>Safe</i>, Blaine thinks. <i>Safe, safe. Everything is safe.</i>" Blaine, Kurt, Sam, and some sexting gone awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at the same time

"Are you asleep?" Blaine asks the back of Sam's head.

Sam grunts meaning that he's mostly asleep but Blaine should not even think about turning off the TV.

Blaine's on the couch, on his side, and Sam's on the floor, on his side. They're spooning without touching, really. Blaine doesn't let himself think about it though. His parents are right upstairs, Kurt's right over in New York, Sam is not attracted to boys.  _Safe_ , Blaine thinks.  _Safe, safe. Everything is safe._

But he doesn't feel safe. He feels dangerous, on some invisible edge. The basement is dark except for the glow of the TV. He hasn't heard his parents in at least an hour meaning they're probably asleep by now. Kurt hasn't texted him all day. Sam's shoulders are so wide and strong and his hair- Blaine's fingers twitch, wanting to reach out. He feels want twisting around darkly in his gut.

Because he wants Sam. He really fucking wants Sam. It's gone past affection and a crush to just, well, desire. Whenever he's around Sam, he feels his skin vibrating. He finds excuses to touch him, lean against him. He wants to be as close to him as he's allowed, always.

Blaine pushes his face into the couch cushion and screams quietly enough that half asleep Sam doesn't notice. He pulls his phone out of his pocket just for something to do with his hands. And, finally, Kurt's texted him. Just:  _ **Busy day. Talk tomorrow? Love you.**  _And this brief message is enough for Blaine, honestly. He smiles warmly at his phone and texts back:  _Missed you. Love you too. What are you wearing?_

He knows Kurt's probably well on his way to sleep, but it never hurts to try.  

**_Those little turquoise briefs you left behind._ **

_And?_

**_That's it._ **

Blaine groans.  _Those are way too small for you._

**_Tell me about it._ **

The picture attached makes Blaine's skin go hot all over.

"Hey," Sam says, looking back at Blaine over his shoulder. "No sexting while I'm in the room."

Because Sam always knows.

_You're getting me in trouble over here._

**_Tell Sam I said hi. But don't show him that picture. Or maybe do show him._ **

Blaine groans again, louder this time.  _Stop. Go to sleep. You can torture me tomorrow when I'm alone._

**_But this is so much more fun._ **

In the picture attached to this message, the little turquoise briefs have disappeared completely.

"Fuck," Blaine says out loud without thinking.

"What did I say?" Sam says, sitting up and trying to get a look at Blaine's phone.

_Should I show Sam *that* picture? He's getting very curious._

"Are you talking about me?" Sam asks, still craning his neck to peek at the screen. "Don't involve me in your sex play, dude."

_Too late. I'm gonna show him._ Blaine turns the screen toward Sam. "Sure you don't want to be involved?"

And, to Blaine's surprise, Sam doesn't immediately jerk his head away. He keeps looking. "That's Kurt?"

Blaine smiles, feeling weirdly proud. "Yep," he says.

"Dude."

_Sam is very impressed._

**_I can't believe you showed him my dick._ **

Sam's just looking at Blaine. “What?” Blaine asks, scrolling back up to the picture Kurt sent.

Sam shrugs and looks back at the TV. “You're not going to send him anything back?”

“Um,” is all Blaine can manage. He suddenly feels a little dizzy. So far this has just been fun, and as innocent as dick pics among your boyfriend and your best friend can be, but he can see the turn the night could take and it's coming up fast.

“I mean, when a girl sends me a picture of her boobs or whatever, it's just common courtesy to at least send her a shirtless selfie in return,” Sam says still facing the TV.

“You want me to send Kurt a picture of you shirtless?” Blaine asks, feigning innocence.

Sam turns around, looking right at Blaine. “No, dude,” he says. “It's the whole tit for tit thing.”

“That's not the exression.”

Sam sighs and rolls his eyes before he quickly grabs Blaine's phone from his hands. “Take your pants off,” he says, standing up, and Blaine's had a lot of fantasies about this so it's almost instinct when he goes for his belt.

Sam watches him, doesn't even pretend he's going to look away. And that turn they were coming up on is right here, right now, and they're taking it way too fast. But Blaine's already got his jeans off and Sam's turning off the lamp that's behind Blaine (“The lighting in your basement is terrible, man.”) and Blaine doesn't really want to slow down.

Sam starts taking pictures. “Um, should I take these off?” Blaine asks nervously as he hooks his thumbs in the elastic of his briefs. They're the purple stripey ones that he loves so much.

“Leave 'em,” Sam says, snapping away. “Your dick looks amazing right now.”

“Christ, Sam,” Blaine breathes out, somewhere between a groan and a laugh. He was already about half hard and now he's closer to two-thirds.

“Just being honest, man,” he says and it's sort of infuriating how casual he can be about all this when Blaine feels like his skin is going to melt off of his body and his heart is going to explode. “I had no idea you were so-”

“Okay,” Blaine stops him before he can say anything else about Blaine’s dick. “Let's just focus here.”

Sam looks at Blaine over the top of the phone and smiles gently, like he's trying to comfort him, let him know it's still just Sam here with him. Things have definitely gotten weird but they're still just Blaine and Sam.

“Let me see what you've taken,” Blaine says, reaching out for the phone.

He flicks through the photos. There are dozens of them and Sam wasn't lying about how good his dick looks in them. He picks out the one with the best lighting and the best focus and deletes the rest. He sends it off to Kurt and then the basement is weirdly silent.

Sam sits down next to Blaine. “So, not to point out the obvious or anything, but I just took a bunch of pictures of your dick.”

Blaine laughs, “God, I love you.”

He's told Sam this dozens of times before. Hundreds even. But he's never said it to Sam while sitting in his underwear with a very persistent erection. He's never said it to Sam when Sam's hand has somehow made its way to Blaine's bare thigh, his fingers moving slowly, up and up and-

Blaine's phone dings and they both jump about half a foot in the air.

**_Well, this is a new angle. Are you and Sam having a little photo session?_ **

_Mayb-_

And that's all Blaine manages to type out before Sam is kissing him and his phone drops to the floor and he's being pushed back against the arm of the couch with Sam crowding over him, around him, pressing down into him and everything feels so good, too good. He pushes Sam back gently and looks up at him, panting, disoriented.

“I don't know what's happening,” Blaine says.

“Me neither,” Sam says. “Is it okay? I mean, you and Kurt-”

“It's okay,” Blaine says, but he's not sure. About anything right now honestly. He loves Kurt –  _loves_  Kurt. But he also wants to feel Sam's weight pressing down on him again. Sam's mouth moving against his. So he pulls Sam back down to him. “It's okay,” he says again as Sam kisses him and kisses him.

On the floor, halfway under the couch, his phone is going off.  

**_Don't have too much fun without me._ **

“Okay, I think you can lose these now,” Sam is saying into Blaine’s mouth as his fingers slip under the waistband of Blaine’s underwear.

**_I hope Sam at least bought you dinner first._ **

“Shit, shit, shit,” Blaine is saying when it’s just his skin and Sam’s skin and so much heat and friction he goes momentarily blind.

**_Okay, I actually have to go to bed now._ **

“Not yet,” Sam is pleading, backing off, lifting up, looking down at Blaine, breathing in and out and in and out while Blaine’s hips arch upward, searching for relief. “Not yet,” Sam says again, taunting this time.

**_So call me tomorrow?_ **

Sam kisses him so slowly when it’s over, and Blaine starts to cry. “I’m sorry,” he says, pressing his face into Sam’s shoulder, and then, “Do you think you can be in love with two people at the same time and not hurt anyone?”   
  
Sam smiles a little sadly and kisses him slow and firm again. “Probably not,” he says.  

**_I love you xoxo_ **

**Author's Note:**

> [Also on tumblr.](http://blaine-bonerson.tumblr.com/post/119993798815/a-blaine-sam-thing-i-wrote-that-is-not-nearly) :)


End file.
